A Missing Friend
by xBlackDragoonx
Summary: Kain has finally become a White Dragoon, the holiest of all Dragoons. It has a been a year since he had left, and Kain will finally return to his home of Baron and to his dear friend. KainxCecil. They need more love!


A Missing Friend

Everything looked different, everything felt different. The man looked down into a puddle, _Is this how Cecil felt…?_ Cecil had become a Paladin after a fight with himself, it was difficult for his friend, but he didn't expect this. Everything felt so much brighter, Kain Highwind could feel the Earth breathing under his boots. Everything around him seemed to have a purpose and life now. Kain could see all the good in the world, and in his heart. Kain had never thought he could truly succeed at becoming a Paladin like his friend had. The blond dragoon looked at himself in the puddle, at least, he though it was himself. He looked so different, just as Cecil has looked different from the Dark Knight he had always been.

The man Kain saw in the puddle had the same pale face as the old Kain Highwind. His long blond hair was still tied back behind him, but instead of his usual dark dragoon armor he wore gold and white. His armor was light in weight, and he was not has heavily armored as before. He was still covered all over in the thin metal but his helmet allowed more of his face to be seen, which was foreign for Kain. It could be the reason everything was brighter, but Kain just felt like that did not explain it.

The White Dragoon picked up his new lance from where he laid it to rest. He looked at the white spear in his hand. _The Holy Lance._ It was the holiest of all weapons Kain had ever possessed, even though Kain had never held anything holy except when he held Excalibur for Cecil._ Cecil…_ The metal bar the blade was attached to, felt oddly warm, and it seemed right to be holding it. _Cecil, I hope you will be proud of what I have accomplished. _Kain missed his oldest friend dearly, but he had refused to leave Mount Ordeals until he had proved himself. The Dragoon had lost track of time while he was here, it seems like an eternity but it also seems like he has only been away for a day. He felt older in some ways; maybe it is because he has matured in some way?

Kain sighed, glancing down at his gloved hands, still finding it hard to grasp that he is not a man of darkness anymore. _Would Cecil want to see the man who had betrayed him multiple times?_ Kain remembers how Cecil had said he forgave him, but Kain still had his old doubts. He would never truly know he was forgiven until he saw Cecil _now_. He needed to see his old friend, he was curious if he would see the Paladin differently. But, he would still see Cecil for the same man right? Kain may not feel the jealousy he had felt before, but he had to see Cecil for the same man he had always seen him for, a man pure of heart. Kain had never thought he could be a man as pure has his Paladin friend, but it seems he finally has become one.

The White Dragoon looked around him, at the bright world, and saw the rocky trail leading down the mountain. It would be a tough journey back to Baron, but Kain knew he had to. He has the feeling he had missed out on much, and he must return to his home, and to his dearest friend, Cecil. Glancing back at himself one last time, Kain turned and swiftly walked down to the trail. _I'm finally coming home Cecil, do you even care?_

***

Cecil Harvey sat on his window ledge, like he had done so many nights for the past year. The King of Baron looked out at the moons, memories of their great battle flooding back to him. Cecil missed everyone dearly; he had barely seen Edge, Rydia, or Edward since his carination. Rydia visited for short times, and she mainly spent her time with Rosa, while Edge and Edward were to busy rebuilding their Kingdoms. There were others Cecil missed more, like his brother Golbez. Cecil had just forgiven his brother for all he had done, and then his brother was lost forever. Why did he have to leave Cecil to go live with the Lunarians? Cecil had forgiven him, why would it matter if no one else did? They would have finally had family. But, Cecil knew no one would forgive his brother for all that he had done, Golbez had almost destroyed the whole world.

And then there was Kain. The Paladin had missed his dragoon friend the most of all. They had known each other since they were children; they were always there for each other no matter how many brawls they would get into. Cecil did not know how he had survived the year with out his dear friend there to help guide and correct him. Maybe it is because his friend Rosa had been there when ever he was grieving for all the losses. The white mage had known that all these losses at once were not good for her king, but she helped him pulled through when he needed it most.

Cecil still wanted to know why Kain had to leave, too. Why had his friend abandoned him? Everyone tried hard to explain it but it never made any sense to the paladin. He had known Kain would never truly abandon him, but it felt like he had when the dragoon left with out even a simple farewell. Had Kain hated himself that much, that he needed to leave to live life in solitude? _Will you ever come back, Kain?_ Cecil whispers in his thoughts, almost believing his friend would send back a message. The king hoped his dragoon would come back to him soon; he is not sure how much longer he could survive with out any of his friends with him, except for his white mage.

The Paladin had finally decided to try to sleep, but for some odd reason he could not block out the thoughts anymore. His mind flooded with painful thoughts of Kain. Even though it had been a whole year, Cecil still remembered his friends face as if he had seen him yesterday. Could his friend be coming back soon..? _No, get these hopeless thoughts out of your head; you need to be in your mind if you are to rule your Kingdom properly._

But, Cecil could not stop the thoughts from returning. And that night the Paladin could not sleep, and he rolled around in his sheets restlessly as he looked at the moons in the clear night sky.

***

Kain Highwind looked up from a tree he sat in. Kain was journeying for a few days before he finally reached Baron. He hadn't had the guts to enter the Kingdom yet, and besides it was late at night and Cecil was bound to be asleep. First thing in the morning, the dragoon would walk up to the large gates and demand to see Paladin Cecil with out being properly announced. He sighed and watched the moons, wondering if Cecil could possibly be looking at them too. _I come my dear friend. Now, how will you great me? With rage for abandoning you, forgetfulness of who I am? Or, will you actually be glade to see me?_

***

"I demand to see Cecil Harvey," says the hooded figure demandingly from the shadows. In front of him stood two dragoons, neither of them in dark armor like Kain used to wear.

The dragoons look at each other, and figure saw humor flash in the ones eyes, "Well we can not allow a stranger to enter Baron and request an audience with-"

"You will let me in, you must!" says the voice behind the hood. Those dragoons seemed familiar to the man.

"I am sorry, sir, but we can not allow you to just walk in and see his majesty."

_His majesty?_ Why are they being so paranoid about letting the man see a simple Paladin? "Please you must, I know the Paladin."

Now they both seem ready to attack if necessary, "Who are you?"

The man smirks and steps into the light a little so they could see his face. "I-It is you!" Both of the guards immediately step out of the way to allow him to enter, "We're sorry my Lord."

Kain smiles at their sudden respect. "It is fine, now if you would excuse me." Kain brushes past them, covering his face again. Even his old colleagues were showing him more respect because he was a White Dragoon. The dragoon's confidence was raised as he weaved his was through the crowds of people and into the castle. Many tried to stop him, cautious because they could not see his face, but he did not give them a chance. No one expected a strange cloaked man to walk into the castle in broad day light. Kain pushed open the doors in front of him, expecting to see some new king on the thrown he had never seen. But, Kain froze when he saw the last thing he would expect.

Sitting up on the thrown was one he knew better then himself. The man jumped up when the doors opened and snatched his sword, Excalibur, from its perch besides his thrown. Kain watched him from the door way as the guards started to surround him. The dragoon had never expected to see his dear friend on the thrown. Kain was to nervous now to remove his hood as his old friend, Cecil, approached.

"Who are you?" the King of Baron demanded.

All Kain could do was stare, which seemed to upset Cecil, "I demand you tell me now."

Kain flinched at the powerful tone, not used to Cecil being so, "Do you mean to say you have forgotten, friend…?"

The king did not answer, but his sword fell from hand and the sound of the blade hitting the ground echoed through out the thrown room.

The guards look at their king with puzzlement as he stood there, his face going white with the shock. Finally Cecil responds, "I-is it really you…?"

Kain Highwind grabs his hood and pulls it back so all can see his face and helm, "Hello my friend, you look well."

There is a gasp of shock from the guards when they see the holy White Dragoon, and the room fills with murmurs. Cecil's eyes seem to glow, "Kain is that truly you? Your armor…"

Kain smiles at his friend and bows, "Yes, milord," he says in a teasing tone, "It is I, Kain Highwind, former Dark Dragoon of King Baron."

Cecil tries to resist the urge of running over to Kain and glances at his guards. He waves his hand in dismissal, "You may go, you can trust…" he glances at Kain, "White Dragoon Kain Highwind."

The guards quickly dismiss and the door is closed. The paladin stares at the dragoon before him, still finding it all hard to believe.

Kain, guessing the king's worry, says quietly, "Yes it is me Cecil… You are not imagining things."

"It's just been so long Kain; you should not expect me to believe it is you…"

His eyes stare at Cecil, dreading the answer when he asks, "How long has it been, my friend?"

"Too long."

"No Cecil!" he says sharply wanting a straight answer, "How long have I been at Mount Ordeals?"

Cecil looks at him, puzzled, "It's been a year since you left Kain, do you not remember all that time away?"

The dragoon blinks, "I-it has truly been a whole year…? Time seems so much different there…"

The paladin sighs and steps up to Kain, "You are back now, that is what matters, Kain" Cecil smiles at his friend and puts a hand on his shoulder.

The dragoon watches Cecil's eyes, sensing something… deeper in those words. His friend's eyes are full of so many emotions; it was hard to tell which was which. "I am sorry for leaving for so long. I had no clue it had been a year."

"No need for apologies, you succeeded. That is what you wanted!"

"Are you saying you did not want me to become a White Dragoon…?" Kain responds, a slight hurt tone in his voice. He did not only do this for himself, he wanted Cecil to believe in him…

"Of course! Why would you think other wise? You were never born to be a Dark Dragoon. The Light armor suits you better anyway" the king says teasingly, his eyes smiling brightly.

Kain's heart jumped when Cecil smiled at him. The smile seemed to have something deeper within it, and Kain was startled by his sudden urge to be closer to Cecil. "Th-thank you, milord…"

The paladin's eyes seem to flash with a small anger, "Do not start calling me that, Kain. I get enough of that from others."

"Well I am sorry, I have missed a year. I do not know what you would like to be called. I did not even know you were coroneted."

Cecil frowns; "You have missed out on much my friend…" the king gives him a gentle hug, putting his arms around the other male's neck. Kain feels the blood rush to his face, and hugs Cecil back around the waist.

They stand there hugging for a few more moments before finally pulling away, an awkward silence taking up the room. After a few moments, Kain finally speaks up, "Cecil. There is something I wanted to say to you before I left…" The dragoon stops suddenly, angry he even said something. The friend looks at him, not bothering to hide his curiosity. Kain opens his mouth to finish, "Cecil I-"

Kain quickly shuts his mouth when he hears someone enter from a side door. _Damn it!_ He hisses in his thoughts,_ Maybe this is a sign that I should not tell Cecil how I feel…_ He looks towards where the foot steps were and Rosa comes rushing in, holding her healing staff. Rosa looked the same as always; her blond hair held back by a clip, and a small crown on her head. She was in her normal white mage outfit that she always wore; the tight tank top and the long white shirt.

Rosa's face glows when she see's the dragoon, "Kain! Is that really you?"

He smiles, the smile not exactly reaching his eyes because of his anger she showed up then, "Yes it is me, who else would it be?"

Cecil is still looking at Kain, curiosity in his eyes. "Kain! Thank goodness!" Rosa yells happily and runs over to hug him, "We have all missed you so much! It has been so long my friend!"

The dragoon stumbles back when she flings her arms around his neck, "It is nice to see you too Rosa…" he says half-heartedly, which luckily only Cecil noticed.

***

The rest of the day was chaotic. Cecil had to do his kingly duties, and left soon after Rosa arrived in the thrown room, which dulled Kain's mood. The rest of the time Rosa pulled the dragoon around the Castle, reuniting him with all of their old friends who lived here. Cid greeted Kain, acting as if he was only gone a day, and then continued working on his latest air ship. That's our Cid.

When Kain was finally left alone, it was well into the night. The mage had only left because she was about to fall asleep on her feet. Kain was left alone to find his room and instead of going to bed he wondered through the castle. The dragoon's mind was troubling him, he could not decide wither to go straight to bed, where ever that was, or go see if Cecil was still awake. Kain spent hours wandering around until next thing he knew he was outside Cecil's bed chamber. The white dragoon stood there for a moment, just staring at the plain oak that was the king's chamber door. _What should I do…?_

***

Cecil was once again sitting on his window ledge. The thoughts of this morning were driving him mad. What had Kain wanted to say? Why did Cecil feel so, odd, around Kain? It was not a bad odd, Cecil felt this sort of… delight. The paladin had never felt that way before, the first time he felt like that was when he had gotten close to his dragoon friend. What was that odd feeling? Cecil had never felt like that before. But, what was still bothering him worse then the feeling was what Kain was trying to say. Why did the white mage need to walk in that exact second? And why did Kain not want to say it in front of her?

Cecil's thoughts were interrupted when there was a gentle knocking at the door. _Who could that possibly be at this time?_ The paladin walked over to the door and cautiously opened it. He blinked with shock when he saw Kain Highwind standing in the door way, "Kain…?"

The dragoon, who looks as if he was about to turn and run, glances at Cecil's armor, "Good I have not woken you…"

"What is it my friend? You have had a long journey you should be resting" Cecil was honestly glad Kain was here. He had not seen his friend all that day and the man was curious what Kain had to say before.

"I could not sleep… Cecil we must talk. Now."

The king invites him in, feeling confused and worried as he shuts the door, "What is it?"

The dragoon takes off is helmet and drops it on the bed as he paced back and forth. The paladin is taken into shock because he had not seen Kain's face since he had first became a dragoon. Cecil patiently watched him, watching his hair swish back and forth and he walked. He took note how Kain's hair had grown longer in the front, covering half of his face with the hair that could not be tied back. Cecil realizes that the helmet must have held all the hair back. Kain was just so mysterious, even as a White Dragoon his face was hidden, not even helmetless would the dragoon show his face clearly. Cecil found he looked quiet handsome when he allowed his hair to cover his right eye. A small blush rises to his face as that thought pops up, so he quickly pushes it away.

Kain finally stops and looks at Cecil. The paladin quickly looks away when Kain caught him watching. "Cecil…" When the paladin looks up again, Kain had quickly taken place in front of him, and he was comfortably close.

"Y-yes…?" Cecil says, that feeling coming back and he feels this throat close from a sudden shyness.

"Cecil I-", Kain exhales sharply and turns away. "Why can I never say this to you? I think most of the time it is something telling me I should not!" he snaps bitterly.

Cecil let's out a deep breath he did not know he was holding, "Kain just say it already-", before Cecil could finish, Kain had stopped him by swiftly pressing his lips against the other's. The paladin was completely taken by shock; this was the last thing he expected from the dragoon. Kain slowly pulls away still staying close.

"There… I think that should explain how I feel…" Kain whispers gently. The dragoon starts to pull away, "I am sorry, I should go now."

The paladin quickly catches his friend by the arm and holds him there tightly, "You are just going? Like that?"

The dragoon turns around, his hair covering more of his face, as if he was trying to cover all of his emotions, "Yes, milord. I shall go find somewhere I am needed."

Cecil blushes and looks straight at Kain, "But, you are needed… here."

Kain looks at him puzzled, "Excuse me?"

He pulls the dragoon close to him and kisses Kain's lips passionately. Cecil slides his arms tightly around the other's neck and moves his lips with Kain's. The dragoon blushes and hesitantly slides his arms around his king's waist, pulling him closer. They pull away after a few moments, panting gently. Cecil puts his forehead to Kain's and closes his eyes, "Well… that was unexpected…"

Kain looks at Cecil's face and smiles, "A good unexpected…?"

The paladin's eyes flutter open and he says in a small voice, "Yes…" Cecil moves a hand to the side of Kain's face and pushes some of his hair back so he can see his bright blue eyes.

"Cecil, milord…" Kain starts, brushing his lips against Cecil's own, "I love you… and I think I always will…"

The king smiles back and brushes his cheek against Kain's. He whispers next to the other's ear, "I love you too, my dragoon…"

The dragoon and paladin both smile and lay down side-by-side in Cecil's bed. Cecil wrapped his arms around his dragoon's chest while the dragoon put one arm under his king's head and then used the other to gently caress his cheek.

And they both drifted to sleep under the light of the moons.


End file.
